Kiss in the Dark chap 4 added
by Oobersezzy
Summary: A short fic. on the love triangle between Yuki, Kyo and Torrhu, with inclusions of other Fruit's Basket characters. It's no family secret that Yuki and Kyo are competing for Torrhu's heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note- I do not own Fruit's Basket. This is purely fanfiction…Blah-blah-blah. You get the general idea, right? This story should be considered mature material: **_

_**(Rated M) If you are under age or you find this or any of my material offensive, please feel free to redirect yourself to another story.  
**_

_**This is my first story, so things are going to start of kind of slow. Try to be patient and I hope that you enjoy this first chapter. Five minutes well spent. Lol.**_

**Chapter 1:**

Miso soup steamed warmly in the kitchen as the Sohma men entered the dining room for dinner. Taking a seat, Yuki watched Torrhu flit around the kitchen, setting condiments and dishes on the table before them. Her bright, silky hair was wrapped up in a braid, the pink cooking apron with the embroidered strawberries on it hung perfectly, tied back in a sloppy bow. _She looks beautiful…_

Heat rose to his cheeks, his eyes meeting briefly with Shigure's over the dog's newspaper. Yuki cleared his throat, turning away from the knowing wink to take a long sip of tea. A pair of small, practiced hands set a bowl of rice in front of him before slipping away to do something else. Yuki swallowed back the urge to grab those hands the next time they came into view. He took another sip of tea instead.

Kyo lounged in the seat across the square table, one knee drawn up casually, his eyes hungrily following the girl without shame. It was no family secret that the two boys were competing for Torrhu's heart, but it seemed that the only person who was blissfully unaware was Torrhu herself. Yuki smiled into his cup, the steam rising to tickle his nose. Torrhu finally took her place, the strawberry apron gone. "Okay everyone, let's eat!"

Shigure dug into his meal, newspaper forgotten. Now he was talking to Torrhu about some mundane thing, the older man's graceful hands moving as his eyes never left the young girl's face. Shigure had a habit of monopolizing dinner conversation. Torrhu just smiled, eating little bits here and there, asking questions in the appropriate places. Her enthusiasm would only spur the dog on. Yuki listened half-heartedly to their conversation.

Torrhu had always had that bright smile, the one that seemed to say, 'It'll be alright. Just wait and see!" It was a smile that warmed his heart the first time he'd met her outside Shigure's home, like a lost kitten. He admired her spirit more than anything. The way she managed to stay motivated, even if things didn't look favorable. The way her optimism spread to their friends. Before her, his cursed life had seemed so empty. Now, all he wanted to do was become stronger, to be able to support her…_To win her heart_. Absentmindedly the silver haired boy brought chopsticks and rice to his mouth, staring off into space.

A pickle flew by Yuki's ear, hitting the wall behind him, sticking to the white plaster and hanging there. Kyo's red eyes flashed in annoyance. The damn rat boy had been staring directly at him for at least a good five minutes. "What?!" he demanded, his voice dripping with barely held anger. Yuki blinked back to reality, cocking an eyebrow at his rival, chopsticks held loosely in his hand. Kyo growled under his breath as Torrhu's startled eyes turned to him in confusion. Blushing at his outburst, he mumbled an apology under his breath, hands clenched on the table top. He hadn't touched the food yet. Shigure just smirked his dumb dog smirk, continuing with his one sided conversation with the girl. Something about a new romance he was writing…

Kyo shivered almost uncontrollably as he watched Torrhu bring a spoonful of soup up to her pink lips. He couldn't drag his eyes away as he caught a flash of pink tongue. He shot up, running a hand through his hair in frustration. _Got to get out of here before I make a fool of myself…_ "I'm not that hungry…anymore. Thanks…" He was out the side door without another word, leaving a puzzled look on Torrhu's face. _Did he not like it?_ Torrhu sighed. She'd been trying harder with her cooking. Trying to find something that would please the orange haired boy. Anything…

"Maybe, I'll just save this for him. I don't want him to be hungry later…" Her voice was slightly sad as she stood up, his bowl in hand. Yuki set down his chopsticks a little harder than planned, standing up as well. "You shouldn't have to do that, Torrhu. He'll survive without dinner." His annoyance tinged his words. That cat was so harsh with her, it drove him nuts. How rude could you get?

Shigure's hand appeared on her shoulder, long tapered fingers soothing her. "Yes, Torrhu, leave it be and enjoy your meal. You should rest."

The older man was always managing to somehow touch her. Yuki envied and hated his casual attitude. Taking the bowl from her hands, he set it down again, looking down into her big brown eyes. "Sit and eat. Please? Shigure and I can clean up tonight too." He smiled down at her worried expression. Her cheeks pinkened as she looked up into violet eyes, fringed in silver. Swallowing, she failed to pull out of the handsome boy's spell. "W-well, if you are sure, Yuki, Shigure. I don't have work tonight. Really, it won't be any trouble for me. I can do it…" Her voice trailed off.

When had she first been drawn into his gaze?

Her heart beat a little faster as she remembered all the times, down at their secret base, where he had been so close. _Close enough to kiss._ But she had always shied away, filled the awkward silences with simple conversation. Avoided looking into his eyes. Trying to act normally, not to give away her feelings.

She sat back down, almost too quickly. Shigure nodded to Yuki, both men taking their seats. Kyo's chair remained empty.

The rest of the evening's meal seemed a little more quiet than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note- Here's chapter 2! I'm not really sure where exactly I am going with this story just now. lol. I'd really like some constructive criticism. I'm not really serious, because this is my first fic. but it's always good to know what others think. So, review me and let me know your ideas, 'kay? XD**

* * *

Torrhu sighed, trying to cool her blushing cheeks as she closed the door behind her

Torrhu sighed, trying to cool her blushing cheeks as she closed the door behind her. Leaning back against the wood, she looked over her bedroom, taking in the pink comforter, the white laced curtains, her new study desk…All of these things, well, very nearly everything in the room, was a gift from the Sohmas. Pulling back the curtains, she opened the window and peeked out at the shadowy yard beyond. _Still no sign of Kyo._ She worried about him when he acted the way he did tonight. She knew he was somewhere alone, upset, unsure or unwilling to talk about what was bothering him_. I don't want him to feel alone…I wish he would tell me what's wrong!_

With another sigh, she went to her dressing table and began to unwind the braid from her nape, running practiced fingers between the links. Untying the yellow ribbon Yuki had given her, she folded it up carefully and set it in the little drawer. Brushing her hair out, she stared into the mirror, her blush still noticeable.

She had been so nervous tonight, sitting close to Yuki. He had a way of pulling every reasonable thought out of her mind, leaving her dumb and blushing. She'd eaten her meal quietly, the two men watching her. Every time she'd look up, Shigure would grin at her before going back to writing little notes on a napkin. Yuki hadn't said another word to her, and it had bothered her, the tension and the awkward silence. She'd been embarrassed.

Getting up, she turned off the ceiling light, flicking on the small yellow desk lamp instead. Tomorrow, she'd try to talk to Kyo… Pulling her pajamas out of their drawer, Torrhu undressed and redressed, fingering the lace that rimmed the neckline and hem of the shirt. It was one of Aya's creations; something he said would make her look charming and innocent. She looked down at the pale blue satin and lace, smiling fondly at Aya's gift. He was a good man, just misunderstood.

Padding barefoot over to the bed, Torrhu peeked out at the darkness one more time before shutting off the lamp and slipping into bed. Tomorrow, she'd try to get some answers…

Kyo watched the light in Torrhu's room go out from his perch in one of the larger trees in the yard. Sitting back against the trunk, one leg hung casually over the side of the branch he sat on, the other drawn up, hugged against his chest. His bare feet showed pale white in the moonlight against the dark bark and shadowy leaves.

Leaning his head back against the trunk, he groaned. He'd sat here every night for the last three months, watching Torrhu get ready for bed. He'd seen every aspect of her, the tears, the smiles, the frowns as she wrote in that stupid journal of hers. He seen her hug her pillow to herself and stare out at nothing for hours. He knew Torrhu. Really knew her, not just the show she put on for everyone else. That brave face…

Staring down at the first floor, he saw that the kitchen lights were still on. Yuki or Shigure (most likely not that slob of an idiot dog!) were probably cleaning tonight, putting away the dishes and food that he should have shared. Frustrated and angry with himself, Kyo ran a hand over his face and through his hair. Why did he have to be this way?! He should apologize…But how? And when?

Yuki's arms were up to the elbows in warm, soapy water. A plate in hand, he ran the sponge over it, pulling the white ceramic up close to make sure he'd got the spot. A chuckle behind him had his spine straightening. Shigure stood, leaning against the kitchen door with a cigarette burning between his lips. His arms were crossed in that specific way that showed that he found something about YOU very amusing. Yuki cocked an eyebrow. "Finally come to help me, 'Gure?"

The dog just shook his head, laughing a little more at the younger man, who in an effort not to ruin his shirt, had stripped it off and replaced it with Torrhu's strawberry apron. Taking a drag on his cig, his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Sometimes, you really do look like a girl, Yuki." Yuki blinked. "Maybe I should try a new hair cut?" Shigure pushed himself away from the frame, walking over to the shorter man, taking a lock of silvery hair between his fingers. Rubbing his thumb over the soft strands he, smiled down. "It wouldn't matter. You're just too beautiful."

Yuki stepped back then, turning his attention back to the sink of dishes that awaited him. "I guess I'm just out of luck, then, huh.", sarcasm heavy in his annoyance. Scrubbing and rinsing, Yuki waited for Shigure to grow bored and leave. He hated it when people pointed out his feminine looks. He'd always looked this way.

Shigure watched Yuki try to ignore him, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth as he crushed out the smoke in a crystal tray. Stepping up behind him, Shigure could see the tense set of the boy's smooth, pale shoulders. Running curious fingers between the blades, he feathered touches up his neck, leaving a breath of a kiss on the boy's skin. A roaming hand slid around to pull the youth back against him. Yuki shivered, his face still averted. "Yuki, you're too tense. Want to tell me about it?" His breath ruffled the rat's hair. "Not with you Shigure. You meddle too much."

Shigure's hands dropped to his sides with a sigh. "You're right…" Walking back to the door, he turned, intense black eyes meeting with violet. "But someone has to do it."

Yuki shivered again as the dog took his leave. The heat pooling in his stomach told him that Shigure had been a little too serious tonight. Slumping back against the counter, he had to catch his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki took his shirt off the hook and replaced it with Toorhu's apron, running a hand along one of the apron strings fondly

Yuki took his shirt off the hook and replaced it with Toorhu's apron, running a hand along one of the apron strings fondly. Aya had a good eye for things. He practically picked out all of Torrhu's clothes, taking the young girl along with him for a few hours to make her try on this or that in his shop, while Yuki had to wait on the sofa, trying not to roll his eyes as his brother blathered on about how great he was.. If only he wasn't so obnoxious…

Yuki brushed a few strands of hair out of his face as he walked up the stairs to his room, his bare feet making virtually no sound on the wood, a hand hissing behind him as he trailed it along the plastered wall.

Stopping for a moment outside Torrhu's door, he debated knocking, but he realized he didn't really have anything to talk about. He just wanted to see her…reach out and touch her.

Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he made his way a little farther down the hallway, to his own room, snapping the door shut for his own sake.

Shigure sat at his desk, his dark brown kimono draped carefully across his shoulders, his glasses perched just right over the bridge of his nose, the true picture of an author at work. He had another cigarette held between his lips, his hands running across pages of notes, his fingers sliding over a few paper napkins. It was his greatest idea yet! His manager was always pushing for him to try and make is stories a little extra believable. At first, he had been irritated. You don't mess with genius! But later, sitting at the table a few weeks back, he had been struck by the brilliance of it all. He had the perfect romance sitting right before him, and new material was practically thrown at him every time he left his room. A triangle…Kyo, Yuki, and Toorhu… The tension, the obvious lust, all the drama.

He sat back now, pulling a long drag on the fragrant tobacco, a sly smile turning up the sides of his mouth.

Not only that, but he had practically told them what he was doing, and still they went on about their days, none the wiser. What a fun game!

His eyes closed as he turned back to tonight's scene. The growing blush across Toorhu's virgin cheeks, that glint in Yuki's eyes. Just the thought of all the tension sent a shiver of excitement down the dog's back. Pulling the cigarette away, he licked his lips longingly.

Yuki's skin was so smooth, so perfect. He'd loved that possessive look, that hungry look, the boy had worn. It had made him instantly hard, even as Toorhu had stood between him and those violet eyes. Hell, the look wasn't even pointed at him and he had felt it. Heat pooled low as he ran the thought of Kyo's frustrated face over in his mind, the way his hands had practically shook with yearning for the girl who sat just a little too close to his rival. Such a boy had no idea what to do with himself in these sorts of situations. But he knew what he'd do, and it wouldn't have been to sit back down for a meal or run off like a scared kitten, either. He'd have… Shigure licked his suddenly dry lips again.

Great material! The perfect chapter was already filling his thoughts play by play.

He set the notes aside, on the cluttered desk, crushing out the butt of his smoke and switched off the light. Grabbing the phone, he dialed Aya's number, a hand moving rythmically beneath his robes, his breathing already beginning to hitch.


	4. Chapter 4

A ray of sunshine crossed across softly closed eyes, long lashes laying against pale cheeks

A ray of sunshine crossed across softly closed eyes, long lashes laying against pale cheeks. Torrhu blinked her eyes a few times, rolling over to peek out the window. Birds were chirping in the yard, the wind playfully swaying the branches of the trees that stood across from her window. Sitting up on an elbow, her eyes fell to a single daffodil, resting against her pillow. Its stem still seeped slightly, its fresh green fragrance finally reaching her nose. Smiling, she picked up the blossom and brought it to her face, happiness sparking in her heart. Looking around the room, she didn't see any evidence of someone coming in…just the little flower.

Hopping out of bed, she hurriedly dressed, tying her hair back so that she could go and make breakfast. With renewed energy, she practically skipped down stairs, the flower placed in a glass of water on her bed side table.

Kyo put a palm to his face in irritation as he stopped his morning jog, leaning against the trunk of an oak. He sighed to himself, tugging his tank down over the bare spot of abdomen he always seemed to have despite his best efforts. He hadn't apologized yet for running out on dinner. Watching Toorhu last night, he'd come up with a million things to say when he'd see her, about how her cooking was amazing and how he loved to be able to share meals and things with her. But this morning, it had all sounded so stupid to him that he'd just left her a flower. A stupid flower… How idiotic could you get? She deserved way better. Taking up his running again, he jogged on through the wooded area, the dust from the path rising up behind him.

Yuki buttoned his shirt, staring off into space. He could hear the sounds of Toorhu working in the kitchen, up early as usual. He hadn't heard anything smash yet, so he assumed the cat was out doing something, and Shigure would most likely have his nose buried in the morning paper by now. Running a hand through unruly hair, he left his room, walking downstairs. _Today is the day…_ Turning into the kitchen, he smiled as Toorhu hummed a little tune to herself, stirring something that smelled delicious in a big pan. She seemed happy today. Walking up behind her, he ran gentle fingers along her arm, smiling down at her. Torrhu jumped, so into her cooking that she hadn't noticed his arrival. Turning to him, she grinned.

"Good Morning, Yuki! I hope that you slept well." He nodded, noticing just how much food she was cooking. They must be expecting someone… "I slept fine." He was already so close. All he had to do was lean in a little closer and he'd be able to touch her lips with his! _Okay..steady Yuki…_

The silver haired boy held Toorhu's wrist in a hand, the other came up of its own accord, brushing a few strands of hair back from her face, a thumb running across her lower lip lovingly. Torrhu stood stock still, a blush creeping across her cheeks, her eyes fluttering closed as Yuki leaned in closer. "Toorhu, I love--"

"Little brother! Are you in the kitchen?" Yuki cringed. Toorhu jumped back half a foot, eyes wide as Aya made his way into the kitchen. "There you are little brother! I just had to see you today." Aya's voice grated on Yuki's nerves like nails on a chalk board. Rubbing a hand over his face, he turned to Toorhu, giving her a quick smile before turning his attention back to his obnoxious older brother."

"What are you doing here?" His eyes flashed slightly as Torrhu turned back to her pan to keep the contents from burning. "Well, Shigure told me about his new story, and curious little me, I just had to come over. That, and to check on my sweet baby brother's progress with his lady." Yuki rolled his eyes, wrapping a hand around a handful of long silver hair, forcibly tugging Aya from the room. "Good morning Princess!" Aya's sing- song greeting made Torrhu giggle as she transferred the food to plates.

Breakfast went as usual for the Sohma house, even with the addition of their extra guest. Shigure seemed rather laid back, laughing and chatting with Aya about the good old days, the two flirting so much that Yuki had to glare at Shigure to keep him from embarrassing poor Toorhu. Kyo had tromped in late as usual, his sarcastic comments at Aya's arrival bouncing off the man in its normality. Torrhu would smile at all the little exchanges, serving tea around the table to the snake's loud praise.

A hand slipped under the table, taking her fingers in its own, rubbing a thumb over her knuckles lightly. Blinking in surprise, she turned, Yuki's eyes looking into hers. Turning back to the rest of the table, she thought she saw a wink from Shigure, a pen running across a napkin as he spoke with his old friend.

Was it just her or was something going on here?


End file.
